Vivir Sin Aire II
by bitterrose1025
Summary: Kakasaku. Collaboration with Mateba. Second half of her story by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story collaboration with the very talented Mateba. She is taking some time off. I'm writing from the great outline she gave me. I'm honored to be able to bring the rest of it to life and I hope I do it justice. I'm really excited about this project. :D

I'm starting from Chapter 5. The first part of the story she has written and posted. I had to write out the link like this since it won't show up properly otherwise. :(

www dot fanfiction dot net forwardslash u forwardslash 1388687 forwardslash

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Kakashi was out of bed as the sun peaked over the treetops bathing Konoha in its morning rays. He took a quick shower and dress in his jounin uniform. He was going to get some answers from the Hokage today. He had been denied his chance at happiness for what she had led him to believe it was for the village. It was somewhat bearable knowing that Sakura wasn't meant for any man. It was her duty to remain single, no strings attached, to serve Konoha to her utmost ability. It was his duty to marry Sayeni, help bond their two villages in family ties. Last night, his sacrifice became in vain. The sight of Tenzou and Sakura together still sent his blood boiling in anger.

"Mmmm" Sayeni stretched in her sleep searching for him. Her leg wrapped around the duvet exposing her shapely figure.

Any man would thank their lucky stars for being married to this gorgeous woman. She deserved better than to be stuck in a marriage with a man whom was in love with another. He felt the tinge of guilt at having to use his sharingan on her again last night. It was the only solution he had come up with to make her think they had made love. He couldn't bring himself to make love to any other woman other than Sakura.

He sighed at the frustrating circumstances he found himself in before closing the front door and heading to the Hokage Tower.

xxxxx

Sakura made her way to the memorial stone. Kakashi was bound to be there like he was every morning. It was the perfect place to talk to him. They would be alone. No one visited the cenotaph so early, which, as she knew, was one of the reasons he liked to go at that time. He wanted to remember in solitude and peace. Usually she wouldn't have dreamed of disturbing him at the stone but things had changed. He didn't have any qualms about disturbing her date or pretty much breaking and entering her apartment. Why should she respect his privacy?

She reached the small clearing where the memorial stood but Kakashi wasn't there. It really shouldn't have surprised her. He was probably sleeping in with his lovely wife. Even better, she probably had made him a delicious breakfast. That's what good wives did, wasn't it?

After half an hour of rehearsing what she would say to him, she had enough of waiting. "Typical!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

One of the main medics had been sent on a mission and Sakura had agreed to take his shift in the hospital. She would find Kakashi after she got off work. He wouldn't escape so easily.

xxxxx

Sayeni walked along busy sidewalks of the still unfamiliar village that was her new home. From dinner the night before she knew Sakura was a medic that worked in the hospital. She figured the hospital was a better meeting place than to go to the kunoichi's home. A neutral site was needed for the discussion she planned.

Sayeni wasn't in love with Kakashi Hatake but she was committed to this marriage. Her family's honor and future depended on their union. She had accepted the proposal to marry the famous Copy Ninja, not only because it meant joining two prominent shinobi families and forming an strong alliance between the Land of Lightening and the Land of Fire, but because he was handsome and a good man. Kakashi would make it easy to fall in love with him if he would let her in. She wasn't accustomed to men not even sparing one look at her. He was nice enough but he was distantce and cold. Back home she knew she was attractive, Kakashi's indifference was making her second guess herself, a. A feeling she detested. Her family had taught her to carry herself with pride and self-assurance as it was fitting for someone of her status.

In the Lightening Country her family was held with high regard since some of the best shinobi came from her clan. Her father had been a great warrior and his three sons, Sayeni's brothers, had become heroes and the apples of their father's eyes. Sayeni never exhibited the same level of talent as a kunoichi as her brothers did as shinobi. It never bothered her though. She knew her role in the family was to continue the bloodline. Especially after her brothers were killed by the Akatsuki. She promised her father that as the last heir, she would guarantee the linage wouldn't die out. She was determined not to let her family down and that was why she would speak to Sakura. Make the pink hair medic understand that her marriage to Kakashi could not fail.

xxxxx

Sakura's glowing hands passed over the young chuunin's wounds effortless healing them. He was one of the many patients she had attended to since she arrived at the hospital from the failing to find Kakashi at the memorial stone. She was finishing up when there was a knock on the door to the hospital room.

"One minute, please." She hated being interrupted in the middle of being with a patient. She turned to the young man and smiled warmly at him, patting his shoulder. "You rest and you'll be back with your team in no time."

She walked out of the room to find one of the nurses from the downstairs information desk there. "Yes?"

"There is a woman downstairs asking to see you, Sakura-san." The nurse informed her.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked perplexed at who would be looking for her.

"She says she is Hatake-san's wife." The nurse turned to leave. "She says she'll wait if you are busy until you have a free moment."

She couldn't think of why Sayeni was there to see her. Maybe she came for a check up. Why ask for Sakura by name? So what if Kakashi knew about her feelings for him? He wasn't going to share that information with his new wife, right? That was simply asking for trouble, e. Especially if he wanted to keep her friendship the way it had been.

Sakura stepped off the elevator onto the main floor of the hospital. Sayeni was standing looking out the large glass walls. Taking a deep breath she approached her.

"Hi." She greeted her.

"Hello." Sayeni turned from the glass to face the pink haired woman.

"They told me you wanted to see me." Sakura stated. She tried to make her tone friendly. She didn't have anything against this woman personally. It wasn't her fault she had married the man Sakura had stupidly fallen in love with. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there somewhere we could speak privately?" Sayeni asked looking around at the medics and patients bustling around.

"Um…yes," Sakura answered warily. This didn't bode well. "My office is just down the hall."

They entered the small closet like office. Sakura pushed some files out of a chair for Sayeni.

"I've never been one to beat around the bush so I'm going to be frank with you." Sayeni sat in the chair she was offered, folding one leg over the other. "What are your exact feelings for my husband?"

"My…feelings…for Kakashi?!" She stammered at the abruptness of the question. She had assumed Sayeni to be like Hinata. Both raised in prestigious families, groomed to be formal and demure. The woman sitting across from her was obvious nothing like her soft spoken friend.

"Yes, your feelings for Kakashi." She repeated calmly. This was something Sayeni had picked up from her father. He remained calm and collected during any negotiation no matter how tense or important it was. "I am not naïve. I fully understand that my marriage is not based on love. It was arranged for the good of our villages and our families. Nevertheless, I'm committed to making it a successful union. You and my husband appear to have a special bond. I would like to know what is the nature of your relationship."

"Kakashi and I have never been more than teammates and friends." Sakura said after getting over the initial shock of being asked about her feelings for Kakashi by none other than his wife. What she had just said was completely true. She had never acted on her feelings, thinking he wasn't that type. It hurt to be reminded she had been wrong. Looking at Sayeni, she knew that statement would never become a lie either. Even if Sayeni had never come to speak with her it still would hold true. Sakura's honor and integrity wouldn't allow her to be the other woman. "I understand you don't know me very well, so let me tell you. I am not, nor will ever be, someone who comes between a husband and wife."

"Thank you. Sakura." Sayeni smiled warmly for the first time during their meeting. "I really appreciated you being so honest with me. I'm sorry if I offended you. I just needed to be sure. I hope you can comprehend my position and forgive me." She rose and extended her hand to Sakura.

"Yes, I can." She stood up and shook Sayeni's hand.

Sayeni left the office, feeling light as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

xxxxx

The door to the Hokage's door flew open. The Copy Ninja waltzed in, ignoring the raven-haired woman chasing him. The Godaime turned around from the window to see the two barging into her office.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. Kakashi insisted on coming in." Shizune gasped.

"It's important." Kakashi proclaimed.

Tsunade nodded her head. "It's ok. Shizune please leave us." She took her seat behind the large desk.

Kakashi rushed over slamming his palms on the desk. "Why is Tenzou taking Sakura out on a date?"

She sighed, "He came and told me his intentions for her."

"You told me that I wasn't allowed to pursue her." His temper getting the better of him. "He can date her but I couldn't?"

"Kakashi, calm down." He sat down, wanting answers he composed himself. "When he told me he was interested in Sakura, I gave told him it was impossible, giving him the same reason I gave you…"

"Then why are they having a romantic dinner together?" he interrupted.

"Let me finish." Her tone was warning. "Tenzou got upset, informing me that Sakura was an independent woman and should be able to decide which direction her personal life would take."

"He is right." He mumbled under his breath. The Hokage gave him a cautionary stare. She wouldn't take any more interruptions.

"As his direct boss, I officially ordered him not to go near Sakura. That's when he did something utterly unexpected. He resigned." She shook her head still in disbelief. "I told him what that meant. He would lose everything he had worked for his entire life. I asked him if it was it worth it just for a chance to date her. She may very well reject him. He said he was aware of all that but Sakura was worth it and more." Her eyes softened and she leaned on her elbows. "After that I gave him permission to date her and remain in ANBU."

"What?!" Kakashi's fury was uncontainable. "You didn't give me that choice. I would have quit too if given the choice." He gritted his teeth in fury, knowing that what he longed for had been within grasp and it slipped through his fingers.

Tsunade swirled her chair back towards the window and sadly told him. "There is always a choice, Kakashi."

Kakashi look at Tsunade in disbelief and then stormed out, determined to make things right. His whole life he had put Konoha first. Not anymore, he would put himself ahead of Konoha.

xxxxx

Sakura signed the last patient of the day's chart. It had been a long day with her mind buzzing with thoughts of Kakashi and then of her conversation with Sayeni. She was glad it was over. She could go home soak in a warm bath and try to forget everything for a few hours at least.

Originally she planned to go find Kakashi and set some things straight. A after Sayeni came to see her, she decided it would be best to stay as far away from him as possible. It wouldn't be too hard to do since they were no longer on the same team and he hated hospitals. There was zero chance of them bumping into each other. The only place would be the Hokage Tower. She would just have to keep an eye out when she was there.

It was dusk outside. The gentle breeze blew the leaves off the trees and swirled them down the street. Sakura made her way to her apartment, absorbed in her thoughts. No matter how desperately she tried to shut off her mind she couldn't. Mental snapshots of Kakashi laughing as she lost her temper once again at Naruto, of him ruffling her hair, then of him standing at the altar with a woman that wasn't her.

No! She couldn't think of those memories. The moment he had said "I do" he was lost to her. He and Sayeni would have a happy life together. And she would move on with Tenzou.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment. Throwing her purse onto the dining table, she switched on the lights. She froze.

Sitting on her sofa was Kakashi. His arm draped over the armrest. He had been there for some time waiting for her. This was not a good start to her promise of keeping away from him. She would change the locks first thing in the morning; maybe get an alarm system too.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

"There are things I have to say to you." He stood up slowly.

"Unless one of those things is an apology for ruining my date, I don't want to hear anything." She barked. He walked towards her, his eyes locked on hers. His eyes shone like deep pools filled to the brim with intense emotion, it frightened her. She stepped back as he took a step forward.

"Get out." She turned her back on him, going to the kitchen, b. But he cut her off.

"I'm not going until I tell you what I came to say." He stretched his arm out blocking the archway into the kitchen.

"I said I don't…"

"I love you, Sakura." He blurted out. "I have for a long time now."

Her eyes widened with shock at his revelation. "You married someone else!" She accursed him. She had dreamed of hearing those words so many times. But not like this, not now that he was a married man. Why did he decided to lay this on her now? Her heart raced with the resentment.

"I didn't want to marry Sayeni. I had to." His voice was urgent. He had to make her see. "The Hokage told me that you and I could never be. The council and her forbade it. I thought I could handle it, if you were in my life even if it was just as friends. Just being able to see you would have been enough. I was so stupid. I realize now that friendship isn't enough. I want to be with you."

"It's too late." She fought back the wave of angry tears stinging her eyes.

"It's not too late. We can make things right between us. All you have to say is that you love me too." His eyes searched the jade-colored eyes hoping to see a glimmer of love.

"Our feelings are irrelevant now. You vowed to love and honor Sayeni. I won't be your mistress, the one that makes you breaks that oath." The hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily with her hands.

"Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. He leaned his face to kiss her but she pushed him away fiercely. "Please don't push me away."

"Leave." She yells whispered trying to loosen his arms from around her waist.

"We love each other." He had seen it in her eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up. In spite of, the convoluted mess they were in, his heart was bursting with bliss. She loved him.

"I never said I loved you." She cried, pushing hard against his chest with her fists.

"I saw it in your eyes. You can't deny it." He held her tighter.

"It doesn't matter now. You are married!" She struggled relentlessly. "Kami help me, I'll use my chakra."

"We can find a way, Sakura. Love always does." He pleaded with her.

She pushed hard with chakra and hands. He was forced back, letting go of her.

"There is no way." She breathed. "You are a married man now, Kakashi. Regardless of what you feel or what I thought I felt, the truth is that you belong to someone else now. And I will never be the other woman Kakashi. Love has no way in this situation." She looked at him with anger and sadness mixed in her eyes. "We can't go back, and I can't be responsible for breaking a marriage. Just…just leave," she said turning from him. Her arms wrapped around her waist. "Go home to your wife, Kakashi."

"Sakura…" he begged.

"Please leave already! Don't you know how much you are hurting me?!"

That sentence sent a bolt of lightening through his body, breaking his heart. He was causing her pain and all she wanted was for him to be gone. He walked out silently. He wanted to stay, to grab her and force a kiss on her so that she could feel how much he loved her. But she was right. If he stayed, he would be asking her to be something she didn't deserve to be. She was too good to just be a mistress. He looked over his shoulder one more time, defeated, before he closed the door behind him.

The door closed with the sound of a small click signaling his departure was all that she needed to hear. Sakura fell to her knees and wept into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 6

The alarm clock buzzed loudly. Sakura tried to ignore it by retreating under her duvet. It just buzzed louder. She reached over and switched it to off. She lay on her bed for a few moments, unable to move as the events of the day before hit her all over again. Morning would be the worst part of the days to come. Escaping from reality to numbing sleep, to have all of the pain and sorrow come gushing over her like a tsunami.

Every muscle in her body complained with soreness from the emotional battering it was taking. She forced herself to get out of bed. She had promised herself to move on with her life. A life without Kakashi. Her heart ached at the thought, more prominent than before because she knew that he loved her back. He wanted them to be together.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she shook her head and fresh teardrops landed on the porcelain sink. She loved him, loved him so much that losing him was causing her excruciating agony. What she felt for him was true and pure. She wouldn't tarnish it by abandoning her morals or allow Kakashi to dishonor himself. There was a third person who she couldn't hurt in that way either. Sayeni had been respectable by being straightforward with her. Sakura wouldn't go back on her word.

She took a warm shower and dressed. Taking one more look in the mirror, she put on a strong front. She was an elite kunoichi; there was nothing she couldn't handle. She had a whole lifetime to continue. She would plow through this. However, her usually sparkling jade eyes were dull and lifeless.

~xxxxx

Kakashi lay awake in the bed he shared with Sayeni. She was curled up next him, hugging his arm and a smile across her beautiful face. He sighed guiltily. He had used the sharingan on her again to make her believe that they had made love. Sayeni was the ideal wife. Her sense of duty was much higher than his was. She committed to this marriage for the sake of her family and village. She had tried seducing him every night. He couldn't respond to her advances. He stared at her long hair flowing down her soft skin and provocative nightgown. Unfortunately, all the feeling he could summon for the woman sleeping peacefully next to him was guilt. There could never been love between them. His heart belonged to Sakura.

He hadn't slept the past night, his thoughts revolving around what he had learned the previous day. She loved him back. He had seen it in her glorious eyes. Those big green eyes gazing up at him with hurt tears haunted him. How could he have asked her to be with him when he was married? Sakura was too dignified to stoop down to that level. Nor would he want her to, he realized. It was incredible wrong of him to think of that and even worse to have asked her. She was right to reject him, t. Though the pain of it still stings just as hard. Kakashi, gently as not to wake Sayeni, detangles his arm away and gets got up.

In the shower he watched the water circle and go down the drain. Just like his hopes for his future. He can't help but think how it would have been if things had turned out differently and the woman in the other room would have been Sakura. He turned off the water abruptly. He can't allow himself the luxury of dreaming about things that are impossible. Knowing how much he loves her and that she loves him just as much but there was nothing he could do about him it left him helpless. The feeling ripped his insides to shreds. His chest constricted as hopelessness began to weigh on him. The walls of the home he shared with the wrong woman were closing in on him. He dressed and ran out of the apartment.

~xxxxx

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune entered the Hokage's office to find her looking out the window lost in thought.

"Yes?" She answered turning to face her assistant.

"It's Sakura and Kakashi. They are going about their normal duties and living their lives. But it's like they are shells of who they once were. Sakura barely speaks to anyone. Every morning she shows up in the hospital with her eyes red and puffy. Kakashi's complexion is palled and worn. He had deep bluish circles under his eyes. I don't think he has been sleeping at all lately. I'm worried about them."

"Me too, Shizune." She whispered, returning her gaze to the view of the village. "Me too."

~xxxxx

It had only been a mission a couple days long mission but it seemed more like a month to Tenzou. He was excited when to see the green gates with the character for fire painted on them. He thanked his lucky stars that his team had arrived at night. The Hokage had gone home by this time so they wouldn't need to report to her until the following day. He had the night free to see the woman he was really looking forward to, the reason why he was so happy to be in Konoha. He made a short stop at his apartment to freshen up before heading to Sakura's place.

He knocked on the door.

"Coming." He heard her muffled voice say. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tenzou. I just got back from…" he trailed off as she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a box of tissues in her hand.

"Hi. Welcome back." She said hoarsely and kissed him.

"You have been crying." It wasn't a question. He knew she had. "Why?"

"I was just…umm…watching a sad movie." She lied.

"The television is off." He walked in, watching her intently.

"Did I say movie? I meant book. I was reading a sad book." She was a terrible liar. Usually she was proud of that fact. Now she wished she had paid better attention in the academy about how to mask the body's reaction when one lied.

"Sakura, please, tell me what's wrong?" He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the sofa.

"It's nothing." He eyed her not believing her for a moment. "Really. Don't worry."

"I want us to be entirely honest with one another. A relationship is based on truth and trust." He pushed.

Tenzou was right. She would have to tell him the truth. It wouldn't be fair to him for her to use him to get over Kakashi. She valued his friendship too much.

"It's Kakashi." Saying his name brought a new wave of hurt and tears. "I love him." She dabbed the corners of her eyes with a tissue.

The shock of her confession hit him like a ton of bricks. The girl he liked telling him she was in love with his sempai was not how he had envisioned the night's events. The worst part of it was that he had his suspicions that Kakashi felt the same way about the weeping kunoichi.

"And Kakashi loves you." Again it wasn't a question. How could he not love this woman back?

"I'm so sorry, Tenzou. You must hate me." She looked up at him with remorse. "I never meant to lead you on. I really did like being with you but…"

"Shhh." He put his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. "It's ok. I understand. You can't help what your heart wants."

"I wish you could though. You are a great guy. Thank you." She smiled weakly. "Would I be a terrible person, if I asked you to stay? I could really use a friend."

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't stay?" He kissed the top of her head. It hurt to know that she would never love him like he wanted her to, but he couldn't leave her suffering like she was. It broke his heart to see her crying. He would be a friend to her even if it were meant to helping her get over another man.

He cradled her in his arms until her sobbing stopped and her deep breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. In silence he left Sakura's apartment, resolved to do whatever was in his power for her.

~xxxxx

Kakashi came out of the jounin headquarters after having a meeting with other jounins. His mind hadn't been able to focus on anything that was discussed. It was something trivial so he had let his mind wander. His thoughts went straight to Sakura.

"Kakashi!" Tenzou called out as he crossed the street.

"Tenzou." Kakashi said flatly.

"Are you up for a spar?" Tenzou asked.

The two men stood at opposite sides of the training field. Both knew that the spar was more than mere practice. Sakura lay at the heart of it.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked as he removed his hitai-ite, his sharingan gleaming.

"Yes." Tenzou replied and he disappeared.

"Making me go on the offensive. Sure you want to do that?" Kakashi smirked.

A hand jutted out of the ground, grabbing his ankle. "Who said I wasn't on the offensive."

Kakashi threw a shuriken at the emerging figure. Tenzou turned into a large piece of wood. "As I thought, it was a wood clone."

Having made a hand sign, he disappears in a cloud of smoke. He waited underground for Tenzou to make another move. He doesn't didn't have to wait long. The earth showed signs of moisture, soon the small air pocket where he was hiding started filling up with water. He was forced to abandon his refuge.

The copy ninja jumped to a branch to avoid the rushing flood created by his opponent. Focusing his lightening chakra in his hand, he leaned forward grabbing the trunk of the tree for support. He touched the water's surface with the chidori hand. The electricity traveled quickly through the water.

Tenzou saw the attack coming and release the water jutsu just in time. With a series of hand seals, the branches of the tree Kakashi was standing on encircle his body, trapping him in a wooden prison.

The cold edge of a kunai touched Tenzou's throat as he heard the thumb thump of wood hitting wood from within the wooden trap. It was pointless to attempt a hand sign with the sharingan user as his opponent. He hung his head in defeat.

Kakashi smiled triumphantly. He won. Then his smile faded quickly. What had he won? Nothing. Tenzou won the real prize. He had what the famous Copy ninja, the man that could defeat almost any shinobi alive, wanted most in the world. Covering his face with his hands, he thought how Sakura wasn't his nor would she ever be. He wasn't a free man. The man standing before him could provide her with the life she deserved. A respectable wife and not a shameful mistress.

"Tenzou, you won." Kakashi breathed slowly, his eyes closed letting his own words sink in.

"What?" Tenzou was stunned.

"You are a much better man than I am. You fought for her where aswhen I didn't. Make her happy and love her beyond anything else." He extended his gloved hand.

Tenzou shook the older man's hand and nodded before leaving. He saw the hurt in the mismatched eyes; the same hurt he had seen in a jade colored pair. There had to be something he could do. His mind whirled with possibilities.

~xxxxx

Sayeni leaned over the produce section of the grocery store. There were large gleaming oranges in the back. She was planning a special dinner for Kakashi. His favorite dish, Mandarin chicken, would be the main course. He had been more distant with her lately than he had ever been before. He was sad and moody all the time. Her mother had always said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. She would test that theory that night.

Her fingers tips barely touched the biggest of the oranges' skin when a bunch of the ones in front tumbled out of their cart and rolled on the floor.

"Shoot!" She bent down on her hands and knees, picking up and replacing the fallen fruit before anyone noticed.

"You missed these." A man's hands held out three oranges she hadn't been able to get.

"Umm…thanks" She turned to see a man she knew. "Tenzou, right?"

"Yes." He replied, placing the fruit back in their place. "I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

"I…well…I have plans." She hesitated unsure of the motive behind the invitation.

"It's important." He insisted.

She was suspicious but his eyes were warm and inviting. "Ok, then."

He offered his arm to her and she accepted. The groceries left behind forgotten, as they made their way to the busy restaurant section of town.

AN: Hope you all enjoy Chapter 6. Please review. :


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 7

Sakura walked home slowly after a double shift in the hospital. It was a habit she had grown accustomed to over the past few months. At first she avoided her apartment because of the painful memory of her encounter with Kakashi, which had taken place there. She had detested being alone especially in her apartment with nothing to keep her occupied her mind would inevitably replay the hurtful scenes that had taken place recently: hearing the news of Kakashi's engagement, his wedding, seeing him with his new wife unexpectedly in the Hokage's office, and then the worst, finding him in her apartment proclaiming his love for her and having to kick him out of her life forever. She had kept her sanity thanks to her friends. Sasuke and Naruto took her out to dinner almost every night and Ino made her go on a few shopping sprees stating a girl's remedy to all matters of the heart is a killer pair of stilettos. But it was Tenzou who had been like her angel though the most difficult parts. He held her when she cried nothing saying anything, just holding her until she ran out of tears and fell asleep. Any romantic feelings that Tenzou had harbored for her had transformed into a deep lasting friendship after her tearful confession. He had also helped her see that the heart mends with time and that there would be someone for her. The sincerity in his eyes was so strong when he had told her this over lunch one day she couldn't help but feel optimistic about her future. It was as if he had firsthand knowledge on the subject. It had been that day that she promised to move on and stop crying over Kakashi. Now her unhurried walk was a way of unwinding. She enjoyed the cool early evening breeze and the scent of dinner being prepared in the homes she passed. Looking up at one of the windows from which a delicious smell of meat cooking was wafting down, Sakura saw a young smiling woman cooking. Inspired, she decided she would cook dinner for herself and spend a quiet evening in her apartment. It would signify the beginning her life anew.

~xxxxx

After two weeks on an away mission, Kakashi was passing under the main gates of Konoha. It had been a rather routine assignment, which gave him time to figure out what he would do about his life or, better put, the mess it had become. He came to accept his lot in life. He had experienced deep losses but he had been able to endure the pain. His chance at a life with Sakura had been taken from him, however he did have a beautiful wife whom cared for him and would give him the opportunity of being a father. He would make himself forget Sakura by focusing on being a real husband to Sayeni.

"Kakashi-san!" Izumo came running up to where Kakashi stood. "The Hokage wants to see you."

"I just got back. I haven't even been to my house yet." The mission wasn't as important as to require him to debrief the moment he got to the village.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san, the Hokage made it crystal clear that your presence in her office was of the utmost importance." The look Izumo gave stressed that on this Kakashi shouldn't delay.

"Fine." He groaned.

~xxxxx

"Hokage-sama, I'm here as ordered." He said as he let himself into the Hokage's office. "Really my mission report could have waited until tomorrow. The mission was completely un…" He broke off as he saw there was someone already with Tsunade.

"Hello, Kakashi." Sayeni greeted him from a seat in front of the desk.

"This isn't about the mission." Tsunade motioned him to sit in the empty chair next to Sayeni. "This is much more delicate matter. I need you to be perfectly honest when you answer the question I'm about to ask you."

"Ummm. Ok."

"Have you ever had sex with Sayeni?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

Sayeni was looking at him intently, her hands gripped tightly on the armrest. He could see she wanted the truth and the truth was what she deserved so they could start their new life on a clean slate.

"No, I have not. I have been using the sharingan to make her think we had made love." He hung his head in shame of not fulfilling his duty to his village and to his wife. "But I'm ready to truly commit to my marriage and my responsibilities to Konoha." He turned to face Sayeni. "And to you."

Sayeni was beaming but he mistook the reason for her happiness until Tsunade took a document with the official Hokage seal and signed it. "As per Sayeni's request and since the marriage was never consummated, I'm granting an annulment. I, now, pronounce you unmarried."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Sayeni smiled brightly as she walked out.

Kakashi stood frozen, his mouth gaping open.

"You may go now, Kakashi." Tsunade waved him off. "I'm sure there is someone you'd rather be with at the moment than me." She smiled as she took a file off the top of a large pile and began to read it.

The Hokage was right. There was someone he was dying to see but first he needed to understand what had just happened. He caught up with Sayeni half way down the busy hallway.

"Sayeni, wait." He jumped in front of her. "What was that all about?"

~xxxxx

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel and took a long swig from her water bottle. Her muscles were sore but that was to be expected after running through the three jounin obstacles courses. Though she had earned jounin rank awhile back, she liked to test how she handled the new challenges that would be jounin were put through. Courses didn't give her any trouble but she still had worked up quite a sweat.

Picking up her gym bag, she rushed home where her shower beckoned her. Her vanilla scented soap and warm water washed away the dirt and sweat leaving her skin clean and soft.

She was tying her bathrobe as she made her way to the kitchen when the sight of Kakashi standing in the middle of her living room glued her to the spot. How had he gotten in? Why was he in her apartment? Shock made voicing these questions impossible. Before she could overcome the surprise, she was pinned against the wall.

Kakashi kissed her hungrily. He pressed his body as close as it was physically possible to hers. Her smell and her taste drove him to close any gap left between them. He almost laughed from the sheer bliss of being free to do this with her.

Anger rose in Sakura as the man she loved but couldn't have kissed and touched her. How could he do this his wife? To her? She shoved him off her with such strength that he almost fell into her sofa. Her hand glowed with chakra as she prepared to punch him so hard he would never dare look at her let alone break into her apartment again.

"I'm not married anymore." He blurted out, shielding his face with his arms just in case her fury prevented her from understanding his words. As the hit never came, he figured it was safe. He lowered his arms and looked at the bewildered face of the woman he loved.

"What do you mean you aren't married anymore?" Her voice softened but her body remained tensed and her arm was still held up ready to strike.

"I'll tell you everything." He took a cautious step closer. "But first you have to promise not to hit me." He smiled at her. "The Hokage just signed the annulment papers a few hours ago."

Sakura looked at him even more puzzled. He took another step closer. "On the grounds that the union was never consummated."

He placed his hands on her waist and brought her into his arms. "Sakura, I never slept with Sayeni. I couldn't make love to her while my heart is completely yours."

~xxxxx

Sayeni sat by the waterfall, skimming her fingertips over the water. She felt him approach before his arms wrapped around her from behind. She closed her eyes as she leaned back into his embrace. He kissed the base of her neck.

"It's done." She whispered into his ear.

He held her tighter and his lips curved into a smile against her skin. Now he could be with the woman he had fallen in love with.

~xxxxx

Kakashi had to admit Sakura had at least tried not to interrupt him as he retold the bizarre but wonderful turn of events that had taken place.

"So you are telling me," She shook her head trying to make sense of what he had just told her. "that you used your sharingan…that she requested…that she and Tenzou are…wait…she and Tenzou? Really?

Kakashi chuckled tucking a nearly dry pink lock behind her ear. He too had had a hard time accepting the truth when Sayeni had told him. It was incredible that fate had decided to smile on him.

She was still mumbling under her breath when he placed his hands on her face, raising it up to his and kissed her lips.

"I'm a free man." He kissed her jaw line. "We've wasted so much time already." He kissed her neck. "If you could please get over your disbelief." He moved her robe down off her shoulder so he could kiss her milky skin. "So you can concentrate on what I'm doing to you." He traced her collarbone with his lips. "And what I plan do to for the next couple of days."

~xxxxx

Tenzou placed his hands on Sayeni's hips and gently turned her around to face him. He brushed the back of his against her cheek.

When he had invited her to dinner all those months ago with the intentions of gauging her relationship with Kakashi, he hadn't expected to meet an interesting and funny yet sad woman whom he found himself so drawn to that he continued to have dinner with her. Least of all did he imagine he would develop feelings for her. It was the night that Sayeni had told him she could no longer bare to be with a man that didn't even look at her especially when all she could think about was him that Tenzou had gone against all his beliefs on what was proper and right and he kissed her. It didn't take long after that first kiss for them to fall deeply in love. They had gone to ask the Hokage to grant Sayeni a divorce from Kakashi. Tsunade had said that if her suspicions were correct she would be able to grant an annulment instead, hence preserving Sayeni's reputation with her family tradition.

Now that possibility had become a reality. Tenzou took Sayeni's hand and lead her to his apartment for a romantic dinner.

AN: After much delay (thanks for being patient with me) here is a new chapter. :D


End file.
